Bleakness
by Neeith
Summary: La guerra con Corea del Norte estalló y dado su juventud y desempeño físico Iwaizumi y Oikawa, así como tantos amigos y conocidos fueron forzados a reclutarse. —Han pasado tres meses, tres malditos meses en los cuales no te he dirigido una puta palabra, y ahora que al fin lo intento no puedo parar de llorar—


El cielo se encuentran completamente gris, la lluvia no ha cesado, pese a ser mediados de verano, pareciera que el clima se ha puesto de acuerdo con el interior de aquel demacrado joven que desde hace un mes exacto no ha parado de visitar aquella tumba.

Los trabajadores miran con lástima cómo aquel joven castaño se dirige nuevamente hacia la colina. Lugar donde yace una tumba situada bajo la sombra de un viejo roble.

La escena se ha repetido durante un mes, tras aquel funeral militar. Mucho se ha especulado sobre a quien visita… un padre, un hermano, un amigo o quizás un hijo, muchas posibilidades pero ninguna certeza, pues si bien la guerra terminó, todo el mundo a perdido a alguien importante.

Aunque los lugareños ven a aquel joven día tras días, nadie se a atrevido a cruzar siquiera una palabra de aliento pues se nota en su semblante que absolutamente nada podría traerle consuelo ¿Qué puedes decirle a alguien cuya mirada está vacía?

Algunas veces aquel joven es acompañado por un hombre fornido y mirada estoica quien suele tomar distancia alejado de la tumba, aguardando a que el castaño termine su visita… o al menos así lo ha hecho durante el último tiempo.

Los empleados poco saben de la tumba aunque por las condecoraciones de la misma, se cree que aquel sujeto fue un coronel que luchó en la la reciente guerra contra Corea del Norte. Por otra parte nada se sabe del castaño de vestimenta casual, que sagradamente le visita… pero si de una cosa están seguro los trabajadores es que por primera vez después de tres meses observando a la distancia a aquel demacrado castaño, éste finalmente ha comenzado a llorar.

—me mentiste— pronuncia con dificultad mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas así como la opresión en su garganta se hace más evidente —¡maldito mentiroso!— grita — lo prometiste… lo prometiste— susurra entre sollozos— me juraste volver a salvo, yo sí cumplí ¿Por qué tú no Hajime?— patea la lápida frustrado— imbécil no era tu misión… ¡no era tu jodida misión!— vuelve a patear la lápida, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella — tu única misión era estar siempre a mi lado y no lo cumpliste— menciona intentando inútilmente aplacar sus lágrimas.

—Han pasado tres meses, tres malditos meses en los cuales no te he dirigido una puta palabra, y ahora que al fin lo intento no puedo parar de llorar— reclama— esto es patético, ni te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido… para ti es fácil estás muerto, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Claro yo debo continuar sin ti, muchas gracias Iwaizumi eres un excelente novio— comenta con sarcasmo.

— Desde tu entierro he venido a verte cada día, con la infantil ilusión de que uno de esos días tú saldrías de este árbol regañandome por creer algo tan estúpido como tu muerte… Imbécil— frota sus irritados ojos — hoy el motivo de mi visita es distinto— musita —tu familia y la mía me han pedido que termine con esto, dicen que ya es hora de dejarte ir, que seguir a tu lado solo me hace daño ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo dejándote ir… el que rompió su promesa fuiste tú, en cambio yo juré traerte a casa y aquí estamos en Miyagi ¿Recuerdas el bosque donde solíamos jugar y atrapar insectos? Tras la guerra lo han convertido en este cementerio y donde se encuentra tu tumba es una colina similar a la cual solíamos correr para observar las estrellas — sonríe con nostalgia,aún con el rostro humedecido, el salado líquido se niega a darle tregua— jamás hablamos de dónde quisiéramos pasar la eternidad por lo que tuve que improvisar, no imaginas lo agradecido que estoy con tu madre por dejarme escoger el lugar.

El viento frío golpea el pálido rostro mientras la lluvia comienza a dejarse caer con ímpetu Tooru niega con la cabeza ante la intención de su acompañante quien se dirigía a entregarle un paraguas.

— tres meses han pasado, seis si contamos el día de tu desaparición ni te imaginas cuántas cosas han pasado desde aquel entonces, cosas que por estos tres meses e querido negarme a contarte… pero creo que ya es es tiempo.

— Iwa-chan— llama lastimero, mientras siguen brotando cálidas lágrimas de sus apagados orbes — creo que también he roto una promesa— llora desconsolado y después a de reprimir su dolor por tanto tiempo— pero tú ya no estás y… — intenta seguir hablando pero no puede, una mayor cantidad de lágrimas caen, su pecho y garganta duelen así como el salino líquido reseca y escoce su delicada piel, mientras la lluvia termina de empapar su ropa.

Demora un par de minutos en poder volver a dejar fluir las palabras pues pese a no ser nada malo aún tiene miedo de aceptarlo —Escúchame muy bien porque no lo pienso volver a repetir, esta es la prueba irrefutable de cuánta falta me haces— amenaza y regaña para luego dar una un último suspiro — Iwa-chan creo que me e enamorado de Ushijima— revela con un semblante serio hasta que una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios — lo sé debe ser el trauma post guerra… pero tú tienes toda la culpa— vuelve a regañar — sé que suena una locura pero después de ti ese idiota con cara de culo a sabido soportarme… como siempre eres a quien primero le cuento.

— sé que es una estupidez pero me es inevitable nos sentir culpa de estos sentimientos… — comenta mirando de reojo a Wakatoshi— Hace un par de años nos prometimos amarnos para siempre y ese es el problema— mira ceñudo la lápida— a pesar de todo aún te amo, te amo como no tienes jodida idea pero, tampoco sabes como duele… no tienes puta idea de como mierda duele amarte y que ¡tú no estés!— lanza una piedra con rabia, fisurando una punta de la lápida— no sabes que daría por que estés vivo, aunque solo sea un instante y poder decirte esto…— ríe con amargura— tienes razón, si estuvieras vivo no diría nada, simplemente correría a tus brazos como un idiota y jamás te solteros pese a tus quejas y golpes, nada podría despertarme de ti pues ya se lo que se siente perderte— solloza. — te debes estar preguntando como rayos quien juró superar en todo a ese imbécil con cara de estreñido, ha terminado enamorado de él— suspira— quizás si te explico cómo inició tu rescate puede que comprendas...

Oikawa estaba desganado en aquel campamento militar habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Iwaizumi se ofreció para cumplir una misión de reconocimiento en Pionyang

Desde que tenía uso de razón, no había momento en el cual Tooru estuviera alejado de Iwaizumi, pues literalmente su vida ha estado girando en torno al moreno. Los años pasaron y de aquella inocente amistad, los lazos se fortalecieron hasta que el amor surgió en ellos.

Ambos jóvenes deportistas tenían un mundo de posibilidades… o ilusamente lo creyeron hasta que finalmente la guerra con Corea del Norte estalló. Es sabido que tras los horrores de la segunda guerra mundial el gobierno japonés desistió de poseer un ejército en su ferviente lucha por la paz; sin embargo los roces políticos obligaron al gobierno en el año 2010 a formalizar nuevamente un respaldo militar.

El esfuerzo de preparación del gobierno paulatinamente colapsó, siendo las bajas militares las que obligaron al emperador a solicitar y enviar muchos casos obligar a los jóvenes a defender a la nación.Dado su juventud y desempeño físico, Iwaizumi y Oikawa, así como tantos amigos y conocidos fueron forzados a reclutarse, pero para sus fortunas siempre se las ingeniaron para estar siempre juntos.

Iwaizumi mostró una gran habilidad de liderazgo así como en manejo de armas de corto alcance y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Tooru destacó rápidamente por su estrategia pero donde mayor reconocimiento obtuvo fue su habilidad casi innata con las armas a distancia siendo finalmente seleccionado como francotirador.

No tardaron en ser reconocidos como un excepcional dúo por lo que los altos mandos no tardaron en comprender que si requerían de los servicios de uno debían aceptarlos como dúo. O al menos así lo fue hasta aquella misión.

Tooru debido a una estructura dañada había obtenido una fisura de tibia, nada serio por lo que pasaba junto a Iwaizumi sus últimos días en la enfermería del regimiento norte, hasta que un telegrama alertó a las unidades… se trataba de un pequeño grupo terrestre atrapados en territorio hostil.

Algo lamentable hasta que la nómina de nombres hicieron que tanto a Iwaizumi como Oikawa se les helará la sangre.

— a las 0400 hrs se nos ha informado que uno de nuestros cargueros ha sido interceptado por un grupo enemigo, en el carguero se encontraba un grupo de soldados novatos por lo que es probable que hayan sido capturados por el enemigo— menciona serio el Mayor — sé que todos aquí han cumplido sus servicios y están a la espera de volver a casa pero como saben la guerra ha sido cruel y esos chicos no deben tener más de 18 años — comenta sacando una nómina— no olvidaré a nadie pero mañana un grupo de personas se dirigirán a Pionyang para traer a esos chicos de regreso a casa—

Uno a uno el mayor fue mención a los soldados desapercibidos siendo estos últimos los que hicieron que Oikawa mirara horrorizado a Iwaizumi.

— ...Kentaroo Kyoltani y Youtaroo Kindaichi

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— cuestiona el casto sosteniendo con firmeza el brazo del moreno.

— tú qué crees que hago — gruñe soltándose del agarre— no hay duda esos son nuestros Kohais— menciona serio— iré por ese par y los traeré a salvo.

— idiota sabes que no puedo ir aún… espera ni hablar— sacude la cabeza — no irás sin mi, lo prometido siempre ir juntos, incluso al fin del mundo — protesta— la misión es en Pionyang pleno territorio enemigo, Hajime te lo digo con tan poco recurso es impo...— pero la mirada ceñuda de Iwaizumi lo hizo desistir. Tooru sabe de sobra que cuando a Hajime se le mete una idea en la cabeza y peor aún si esto involucra a personas cercanas a él, es una lucha perdida llevarle la contraria. — Ni aunque te ofrezca el mejor sexo de tu vida cambiarás de opinión, ¿verdad?— comenta desganado intentando — ni se te ocurra hacerte el héroe— amenaza.

— el único descerebrado que le gusta ser el centro de atención eres tú— molesta— no te preocupes — intenta tranquilizarle— llegamos sanos y volveremos a casa en las mismas condicione.

— más te vale cumplirlo idiota— bufa abrazándolo— tu imagen de macho se vería afectada si tú lindo y lastimado novio tiene que ir a rescatarte— se mofa— así que mantente vivo...

Un mes a transcurrido de aquella misión de reconocimiento y rescate, un mes donde un preocupado Tooru no ha tenido noticias de Iwaizumi, un mes donde su alma pende de un hilo a la espera de noticias.

Días transcurren y junto a ellos nuevos soldados llegan a la enfermería de aquel cuartel siendo el ex capitán de los cuervos una de las pocas caras conocidas.

—pero sones papá curvo ¿a qué se debe tu visita?— comenta levemente emocionado Oikawa pues sin Iwaizumi se aburría en aquel lugar.

— Oikawa— saluda— no esperaba verte aquí… hace un par de semanas me topé en otra base con Iwaizumi — comenta capturando la atención de Tooru.— me pidió que te diera un zape y luego te entregara esto pero solo haré lo segundo— menciona entregando un sobre el cual sin esperar más Oikawa le arrebata para poder leer el contenido:

—Idiokawa sigo vivo ya deja de lloriquear idiota, no causes problemas —

P.d: No hagas nada estúpido Te extraño

—tienes el romanticismo el culo— comenta para sí con una sonrisa.

Siguen transcurriendo los días los cuales Tooru se pasa ganando dinero fácil al tiro al blanco a la espera de Iwaizumi… de vez en cuando también ayudaba en la enfermería así como con la llegada de nuevos soldados heridos no pudo ocultar su odio infundado hacia Ushijima Wakatoshi a quien por petición de una de las enfermeras tuvo que ayudar a cambiar de camilla.

Finalmente tras meses de espera llega una carta junto un par de condolencias pues el pelotón de Iwaizumi fue oficialmente dado por desaparecido.

— esto es una broma ¿verdad? Solo porque no han dando señales en un par de semanas los dan por desaparecidos— gruñe molesto ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

— Oikawa han pasado tres meses eres un chico listo sabes que ya ha pasado más del tiempo estipulado para declararlos, muertos.

— hasta que no veamos sus cuerpos ellos siguen vivos— golpea la mesa — Iwa-chan, sigue vivo— murmura mientras golpea la mano de un soldado que intentó reconfortarlo — bien si siguen desaparecidos lo más lógico es hacer una escuadrón de búsqueda mí pierna está sana así que… — pero es interrumpido por el Teniente Coronel.

— nadie irá a buscar a nadie ,ellos están muertos un lástima pero nada se puede hacer— musita frío.

Sin medir consecuencia un indignado castaño se pone de pie y a paso lento camina hacia aquel hombre — él no está muerto, Iwaizumi no está muerto— gruñe mientras le da un certero puñetazo en la cara a su superior— si no tienes su cuerpo no te atrevas a decir que Iwaizumi está muerto— gritó colérico mientras es sujetado los sus compañeros.

— Oikawa no sabemos dónde están, si quiera, si es que permanecen con vida — vuelve a repetir el Teniente Coronel.

— en ese caso — tira de su placa identificadora para arrojarla a su superior — renunció, me largo, me rehuso a seguir al mando de un imbécil que sabiendo que sus hombres están en problemas, se atreve a darle la espalda — gruñe saliendo enfuruñado del campamento— con tu puta ayuda o sin ella iré por Iwa-chan — grita a su superior quien pide que se calme todo ante la atenta mirada del escuadrón.

Tooru sabe que conseguir gente es imposible pues con todo el dolo sabe que las probabilidades son escasas pero nada logra disipar su auto impuesta misión — estúpido Iwaizumi como se te ocurre desaparecer, traeré tu jodido trasero conmigo a como dé lugar— musita empacando un par de cosas pues el con autorización o sin ella iría en su rescate.

El campamento principalmente se encuentran con soldados heridos, la única razón de su estadía fue la espera de Iwaizumi sin embargo ya nada lo ata a aquel lugar. Por suerte gran partes de sus compañeros heridos no dudaron en entregarle al castaño provisiones e implementos para realizar aquella misión.

Una última despedida dirigió el castaño antes de partir sin embargo su archienemigo Wakatoshi le impidió el paso.

—Oikawa, ya escuchaste al teniente coronel, encontrar a Iwaizumi es improbable— musita estoico — sabes que esta misión será infructuosa.

—que extraño — curioso— creí que solo decías — "Debiste ir a Shiratorizawa"— se burla — me importa una soberana mierda lo que tú o el hijo de puta que tienes por teniente coronel diga, lo quieran o no yo iré a buscar a Iwaizumi lo traeré sano y salvo y cuando regresemos ten cuidado por qué Iwaizumi sin dudar te dará un puñetazo y a diferencia de mí cuando está enojado deja de ser racional.

— tu pierna no ha sanado en su totalidad, tras un tiempo tu marcha manifiesta una leve cojera señal de tu lesión así como tu juicio se encuentra nublado debido al shock de la noticia— menciona — en ese estado físico y mental no durarás más de una semana solo.

— awww "vacatoshi" se preocupa por mí — molesta hasta ser interrumpido por otros soldados.

— Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san tiene razón ir solo no es muy sensato — manifiesta preocupado.

— eso ya lo sé pero tal parece que nadie más está en condiciones y de mí lado— expele mirando frío a Ujishima

— yo iré— menciona tranquilo

— ¿Qué tú qué? — prácticamente chilla asustado.

— eso es grandioso Oikawa-san — celebran los cadetes

—esperen yo no … está bien — resignado, sabe que toda ayuda es bien recibida— pero que quede claro que en esta misión mando yo — musita dando un empujón a su enemigo quien estoico como siempre lo siguió.


End file.
